


Micheal Being Micheal

by Apollogize



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyf, Brat, Dirty Talk, Dom!Micheal, Domination, Light Bondage, M/M, POV First Person, Punishment, Rough Sex, Submission, Teasing, jeremy pov, riends, sub!Jeremy, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollogize/pseuds/Apollogize
Summary: After Jeremy teases Micheal all day Micheal decides to put him back in his place





	Micheal Being Micheal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first (serious) fic that I’ve actually liked enough to post. If you have any kind of feedback, good or bad, I’d love to hear it!

Being tied up is always the easy part of sex, staying tied is where it gets hard. Micheal hasn’t had the most practice tying people up, and it showed. His knots usually became loose or completely undone. Either by me moving around too much, Micheal’s mediocre tying skills, or both. 

No matter what the reason being for how I got out Micheal would get real mean when I did. It was usually exciting working my escape into the scene, and this time seemed to be one of those times. 

I was being punished for teasing in public so Micheal had tried to cuff me to his headboard with old shoelaces, but they quickly became very loose. He threatened to tie my feet to the footboard but decided not to because ‘watching me squirm would be fun’ and we’ll see how much fun he has. 

I still had sweatpants on but he took off my shirt long ago. Micheal walked around his bed with a whip he bought from a Halloween store. He came to the left side of the bed and stopped. Without saying a word he struck my chest, a warm up hit. He could do much harder, and was surely going to by the end of the night. I tried not to react but my breath gave away the pain I felt. Micheal let out a small laugh. He stuck me a few more times wordlessly. “See what happens when you tease me, Jeremiah?” The use of my full first name made me flinch slightly. “You get beat like the whore you are.” Another hit. 

My pants were starting to tent. I didn’t think I’d get off this much from this. Micheal was getting hard as well, being the huge sadistic bastard he is. He struck me harder, I moaned loudly, he laugh slightly. “You’re lucky no ones home, unless you want everyone to hear what a slut you are.” Micheal struck me harder, most likely as hard as he would for the night. The crack was loud but I managed to moan louder. 

Micheal put the end of the whip on my stomach and dragged it around my body. He moved up to my nipples and looked at me. You could tell he hesitated as he hit me. I yelled out in pain and kicked my legs around.

I don’t think he was paying attention but my hands could easily come out of the shoelaces. I tried to keep my hands still and looked back at him. He looked sternly at me still holding the whip but I knew he was waiting for me to respond. I gave him a small nod and he smiled.

Micheal put the end of the whip back on my chest and gently dragged it around again. He moved to the end of the bed and dragged the whip down to my crotch. I looked him in the eyes, he wouldn’t dare. 

“Color?” He asked. My breathing sped up, he wouldn’t do it. “Green, you motherfucker.” We kept eye contact as he hit me. I let out a pained scream and kicked out hoping to hit him and get my knees up to my chest as Intense pain shot through me and I prayed he wouldn’t hit me until I was ready, I didn’t want to have to call a color. 

A few beats of silence and then Micheal got onto the bed and forced my legs back down, kneeling over them near my crotch. You could tell i was impossibly hard. “You’re a crazy slut for these kinds of things aren’t you?” Micheal grabbed at my cock while dragged the whip around my chest again, “you better not come though. Because if you do, you’re dead.”

He threw the whip aside and started to kiss my neck. I tried not to react to get something more from him, and as I predicted, he started humping me. “Mike,” I moaned quietly. He started to pick up the pace and bit into my neck and pulled at it. A mix of pain and pleasure shot through my body. I let out a pained sound and my breathing sped up. He let go and looked at the mark he’d made. 

“Look at that, seems it’ll be a little dark.” Micheal ran his fingers over the bite. “I can’t even imagine you trying to hide that. Maybe the looks you get will remind you of your place.” He laughed darkly. “and if not then we can do this all over again.”

The control he had was driving me crazy. It felt like the smallest contact could finish me off, but Mike’s words repeated in my mind, If I came I was dead. He went below the first bite and began working to make another, I couldn’t do it again I was already so close. “Micheal, I ca-” he covered my mouth with his hand and sat up, “Master.” He said sternly. You could tell the power was getting to him, but I still nodded. “Master, I’m so close, please let me come! Please!” 

Micheal pet my hair and started to coo at me. “You’re so cute when you beg, puppy. I like it so much I might keep you begging.” I let out a long whine. “Master! I’m so close I wanna be good for you! Please!” He pat my face, “You wanna be good now, huh? Why now after you were so naughty all afternoon?” I let out another whine, I couldn’t win. He grabbed my hair and lifted my head up so we were forehead to forehead. “I’m going to take my time and have my fun, and you are going to be good and wait. You owe that much to me.” 

Micheal went back to sucking and nipping at my neck. I tried to hold back my orgasm but then Micheal started humping me aggressively and I couldn’t anymore and I came. Fear shot through my body. I told him I couldn’t and he kept going, This wasn’t my fault was it?

Micheal stopped and hovered over me. His face looked calm but his eyes screamed of rage. “Jeremiah Heere.” His voice was calm but there was a sharp tone to it. “You better pray to every god out there that you make it out of this in one piece, you fucking slut.” Before he could move I impulsively slipped out the laces and managed to flip him over and get to be on top. I held his wrist down in one hand above his head and held myself steady with my other hand on his chest. 

He stared at me wide eyed. We didn’t move for a minute, I couldn’t tell if he was waiting for me to do something or trying to figure out what to do next. I didn’t even know what to do now that I was on top, I didn’t even know how I did it. “Jeremiah,” he said breaking the silence. I stared at him and I’m sure he felt me shaking. “You are the dumbest bitch I’ve ever known.” 

Micheal flipped me right back over. He hovered over my stomach, held my arms with one hand and had a strong grip on my hair with the other. He leaned forward so we were nose to nose. “I’m going to make sure you regret every decision you’ve made today.” He let go of my hair and quickly pushed my pants and boxers down. 

Micheal pushed his own pants down just enough for his erection to spring out and began to relentlessly thrusted inside of me with zero prep. I screamed and kicked but he kept going. I knew nothing would stop him but that didn’t stop me from trying. I managed to kick his leg and he slipped back a bit. He just slapped me and kept going. It didn’t take much of this for me to come again, dry and painful. I thought he’d stop but he didn’t. It seemed like he never would. I kept kicking but I was too weak to do much. Micheal came inside of me and stilled himself. He pulled out and just collapsed next to me. 

We stayed like this for a long time. It could have been minutes or even hours and I wouldn’t have been able to tell. “Mikey,” I manage to squeak out. Micheal shot up just as fast as he fell down. “Ah shit, Jer, I shouldn’t have fucking done that. What do you need baby? Can I touch you?” I nodded, “Just wanna be held, can you hold me?” Micheal moved closer to me and hugged me. “Anything you want, Pup.”


End file.
